This invention relates to a device and method for holding or restraining handicapped patients in a sitting position. Many patients can benefit from spending some time in a sitting position, rather than being bedridden in supine position, but they do not have sufficient physical strength and/or stability to remain in a chair, wheelchair, or other chair-like device (hereinafter referred to collectively as a chair) without some form of belting and/or restraining system which will hold the patient's torso firmly and completely within the chair. Various forms of belts, folded sheeting, etc. have been improvised in an effort to achieve this desired result. Most of these have been makeshift and not suitable for use in more organized medical or nursing care facilities where some standard type of device is required for reason of procedure, as to assure approved restraining assistance to the patient which will not be potentially harmful in some way. In addition to adapting to a standard, such a device must also be of adequate strength, adjustable to different sizes of patient and/or chair, and launderable along with other reusable care items such as bedding, loose clothing,or the like. A simple seat belt type of restraint is not suitable because the patient may slip under it.